SCUM
History The beginnings of SCUM can be traced to Kroneri, a successful Croatian PvP guild in World of Warcraft, which would later become known as the international SCUM guild on the Aquilonia server in Age of Conan. SCUM was and still is one of the most controversial guilds on Aquilonia, mainly because of the attention given by the community regarding their PvP liberties. In Age of Conan, SCUM was for a long time the most successful guild in both PvP and PvE until a mass exodus took place due to Funcoms lack of delivery on their promises. The guild faced a bit of downtime after this period, but is now back on track in Age of Conan after some organization. The SCUM community has undergone several "evolutions" since spring 2008, with both new and old generations of players coming and going, but despite this the majority of the members have stayed with SCUM or moved on to other games along with people they have met in the Age of Conan department of SCUM. As a result, SCUM has now become an international multigaming MMO community with hundreds of likeminded players. Core values Freedom: Our first and foremost focus is fun in a completely free PvP environment with an extremely liberal approach to PvP. We want our members to experience PvP without rules, restrictions, politics, alliances and guild drama. Real life is full of choosing sides and taking responsibility, we want to give our members an opportunity to relax and go on the loose to have fun together. Respect: While SCUM might be the beacon of PvP freedom, it is still of utmost importance to remember that behind every character is a real person. We're all playing to have fun, not to make other peoples gaming experience terrible. This requires us to be approachable, to know when enough is enough and to treat our victims in a respectful manner. It goes without saying that people who openly trash-talk or flame players for PvP reasons are permanently removed from the guild. Unity: Because of our liberal attitude towards PvP, we're usually declared hostile by every other guild and player on the server. This requires us to stand together against often numerically superior odds. As such, we have to work together, listen to each other and use both our wits and our skill to overcome all opposition. Our greatest strength against the face of superior opposition are the brothers and sisters around us, our bond is one forged in the blood of our foes. SCUM in Darkfall Age limit: 18+ is strongly preferred, but exceptions are possible in some cases. Type of guild: Light RP heavy PvP. Alignment: Chaotic good / neutral / evil Race: Mahirrim / Ork Leadership: Largely democratic, with a relatively small number of officers pulling the strings. We like to have a down to earth approach with our members, where members who are capable of leading have the possibility of becoming a leader. PvP situations get a lot easier with proper leadership, something we've learned through experience. Hence a fixed leadership is out of the question. Goal: To establish a strong presence mostly through PvP means. Make organized attacks and raids towards every other guild. Stealing, looting, pillaging and exercising piracy. Spying and collecting information on other guilds and their enterprises. Spreading confusion, fear and chaos. And to have a lot of fun while doing all the forementioned. We will also have an RP approach to everything, and hope to keep respectful relations with the RP community despite our nature. Other: Our memberpool in Darkfall will largely consist of veteran MMO'ers from several different Age of Conan guilds (not just SCUM). All of us are naturally PvP focused players, and the majority are no strangers to RP either, hence we will have some RP policies regarding staying in character, a guild background, and no OOC player names. We will however remain very open towards all kinds of players and do not consider ourselves to be heavily RP focused. Our approach to RP is not allowed to limit our playing ability, and is only there to enhance the immersion. I want to join! What do I do? Right now, simply write an application in the Darkfall section of our forums. We're very open and welcome to new people so there's no need to be shy. My apologies for the current state of disorganization on the forums. Although we've got a new site more fit for multiple MMO's coming up, so it should be in order shortly We don't ask a lot from the people who join us. Just that they're prepared for lots of ingame violence and possible hate tells and disrespect from other community members who do not accept our PvP policies. While SCUM is most often classified as a "ganking guild", our focus has always been free and random PvP and not ganking. Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans